Printing on or below the top surface of an absorbent article is known in the art. Printing to create a signal that masks stains is also known. Overcoming the problem of unsightly stain during, for example, a woman's menstrual period has been disclosed. What has not been disclosed or taught is the use of multi-toned printing to create a signal that provides a perception of depth to an absorbent article when the article is viewed from its top or viewing surface. By creating a perception of depth within the absorbent article a user is reassured prior to use and during use that fluid will be drawn deep inside the product and away from a user's body.
Through the use of innovative topsheet materials, secondary topsheet materials, absorbent gelling materials and breathable backsheets, the technology in absorbent articles, and particularly sanitary napkins, has drastically advanced to provide women with more than adequate, if not excellent, products that absorb menses and other fluids away from a woman's body. However, much of this technology is often hidden and therefore not viewable. When seen, absorbent components often do not readily or visually communicate to a user the existence of this enhanced technology.
The ability to communicate to a consumer the existence of enhanced functioning of an absorbent article is a premium asset to any absorbent article. Hence, the use of the multi-toned signals has been created to begin to address the problem of such communication. This is especially so since mostly all of the products on the market today have as their main function the objective to mask menses rather than conveying the product's enhanced functioning power. The art is replete with examples of the use of a one-tone signal for such masking.
Communicating enhanced functioning characteristics by creating the perception of depth within an absorbent article is one unique and novel way to solve this problem, that prior to this reduction to practice has not been taught, suggested or disclosed by the prior art. Using multiple tones (i.e., at least two) of a color and/or multiple tones and multiple colors together to create a perception of depth can engender in a user the perceived belief of better protection and enhanced functioning by creating the perception of depth once a user has viewed the multi-tone configuration from the viewing surface of the absorbent article, such perception continuing through and after wear of the absorbent article.